


The Messenger of the Winds: A Summary

by PG_13



Series: The Tales of Old: A MythologyStuck [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: but you get eggy boy so, nothing too major yet have to work out some kinks in the lore with my au, this is mythologystuck by the way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 11:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13316949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PG_13/pseuds/PG_13
Summary: They say that He is a God. But he is not. He is far too humble and empathetic to be a God. A God exerts Their power, whether it be with ambition or benevolence for Their worshippers, Their people, Their children. However, They say that He is much too like His people, too innocent to lead.Or so They believe.





	The Messenger of the Winds: A Summary

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so I'm rather aware that I haven't been on frequently due to school obligations to handle, but I haven't forgotten any of the projects that I'm doing (rather, the only major project I'm doing on this account, which is 'Talks and Bots'), so I've come back to work on that more.
> 
> I've also decided, in order to keep things interesting, to open this up. This is (or well, will be) a Mythologystuck series that is full of my (mostly) unedited ideas for this AU because who doesn't like mythology? Mythology is so fun to learn and write about, especially for a bunch of characters that have so much potential for it. TLDR; I'm always a slut for mythology and Homestuck, so both makes me joyed. If any of you are intrigued, please leave a comment down below if anyway questions arise.

They say that He is a God. But he is not. He is far too humble and empathetic to be a God. A God exerts Their power, whether it be with ambition or benevolence for Their worshippers, Their people, Their children. However, They say that He is much too like His people, too innocent to lead.

Or so They believe.

For He has seen and understood the entirety of The Universe in too little time; He has the knowledge of that is millennia upon millennia of musing and exploration of that of the Muse, in only a short window of Time; a single year, One claims. Even the Muse’s heir, the Witch, made to comprehend this, could not decipher even a hint of what the Muse left behind. But the Heir has, and although he understands little, He understands enough. And is it with what He knows and understands that He uses for the Muse’s intent; none. He does not know What, He only knows How. How could this be prevented? He knows the question, but he does not know the answer; he is far too oblivious to see for now.

Because of this, He does not exert that power over His people, His mortal friends. He is a Messenger instead, disguised among them in multiple forms: a sweetly-fragranced breeze during the spring, a chilling zephyr during the summer, a hefty gust during autumn, and the silent gale during the winter. In these forms, He is able to swiftly deliver what must be delivered: lovers’ whispers, frustrated bellows, friend’s secrets, any verbal message that could be thought of could be shared. And for this, it is why He is favored more than any other God. His people praise him; they leave whispers for him in the wind, hoping to receive a blessing from the acknowledgment.

But He says that He is not a God, He is merely a Messenger of The Gods. He does not deserve this praise, He claims, His Friends deserve more for the influence They share and hold upon this measly world. But what He does not know, whether his obliviousness is at fault or another’s eagerness to conceal:

He has more influence upon this world than what He knows. And He could never realize.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and I'd appreciate some kudos!


End file.
